flower crown
by SnowySugarPlums
Summary: He'd always freeze the flowers anyway- JackFrostAnna / chap1- he could not keep the promise...


**Flower crown**

**He'd always freeze the flowers anyway- JackFrostAnna/AU**

-jfa-

**H**er skinny fingers maneuvered their way around the stems of the flowers. Her blue-green eyes squinted as the thorns pricked at her finger and the vine getting looser at one end. She quickly turned the crown around to get to the end, tangling to vines and tying them tighter so they won't come loose.

She picked up more flowers from her pile beside her, twirling some around her fingers before inserting them into the small gaps of the tied vines. Her pink tongue stuck out in frustration at some parts- sometimes to lick the blood off of her fingers. Her brows furrowed in confusion and anger as the flower and flower petals kept readjusting themselves.

Finally, easily after an hour and bleeding fingers- the crown was completed. The red stains could be hidden by the equally red petals of the flower, hiding that she had just literally bled for the crown. Now, she just needed a way to hide the cuts and scars- other than gloves because it was freaking summer.

Just great, she thought as she blew lightly onto her tortured fingers. The thorns were not as dull as she had originally thought. Of course, he could not feel anything- he was immortal for goodness' sake. He could fly and do tricks and call the wind. He was cute, mysterious, ageless, calm and yet, so powerful and passionate.

He was too good for her.

He would soon outlive her, as much as she hated the thought of not having children and being married- she knew it was the truth. The warm as summer princess had always waited for the perfect man to come along- sweep her off her feet and dance with her until the sun was peeking over the horizon.

And he did. He brought her to the sky, danced with her until the sun shyly peeked at the world, and covered them in the clouds. She had felt the warm spring air brush against her while her back was pressed against his chest. The kissed under the moonlight once and another as the sun was rising.

And it was absolutely wonderful...

Magical...

Beautiful...

Mythical...

Perfect.

It was all those things and more. The English language would never be able to provide enough words for her to describe their dates. She never had enough words to describe him. And she hoped that he thinks the same.

"What're you thinking about?" He whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe shortly after. Her throat sent a loud shriek out of surprise as a shiver ran up her spine, and down again.

She jumped to face him, her hands frantically trying to hind the crown behind her when she faced him. "Nothing," she smiled sweetly and the bottoms of her eyes curved into crescent shapes. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, staff pointed at her chest and pushing her slightly to catch her off guard. She let out a soft squeak as her feet lost their hold on the ground. Her hands clutched at the crown tightly so she could not let it slip out of her grip.

And in his stupid attempt to catch to catch her, he reached of her wrist but was dragged down with her. Her smile disappeared in an instant as her back hit the ground. Her toes curled as tears pricked her eyes. The thorns scratched at the back of her dress, slowly into her back and fingers.

Immediately noticing her discomfort, he grabbed her arm tightly as pulled her up with force. She winched as she straightened her back and breathed in a shuttering breath. "Are you okay?" Just her luck as well as he put his hand on her back. A wet liquid trailed down his fingers as he pressed on the exact spot that the most blood was coming out.

"You're bleeding," he tried bringing her into his arms to carry her bridal style. Slowly, trying not to draw out the pain she had in her back, he lifted her off her feet. His voice hollered at the wind, telling it to bring them both to Arendelle's castle and place them in her room.

A weak smile graced her lips as she took out the flower crown and placed it on his head. "Jack?" She laid her head on his chest as he continued riding the wind to her room. He replied with a weak 'hm', much too focused on the 'road' ahead if them.

She snuggled closer to him before saying, "I love you."

Unconsciously, his whole body turned cold. The words haunted him to no end. He could never love anyone like they lived him. He- he would lose them all too soon. So many had already slipped out of his grasp."I... Love you too, Anna. I promise." No, he could not keep that promise...


End file.
